Flying A Mile High
by HappyLaura
Summary: Smutty Oneshot. Quinn and Rachel join the mile high club. Please review!


**A/N – Hello, my fellow Faberry shippers. This is just a silly little one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head and I've been in a really good mood so I decided to bang this one out. Anyways, this is my first smut scene so be gentle, hahaha, it's actually kind of embarrassing but hey-ho. But I would love to know what you think, cause if its crap I won't ever write smut again. Just be honest I don't mind! : - ) Alsoooo I think Quinn is sort of OOC but you never know... I mean do we really have very much of an idea as to what her personality is like? No! I didn't think so either.**

* * *

><p><p>

Quinn let out a huff of frustration as she made her way to her plane seat... which was, unfortunately, placed right next to Rachel Berry. She had begged and pleaded with all her fellow Glee clubbers to swap seats with her but everyone else was perfectly happy with their placing. And she certainly wasn't going to allow Finn to sit there, he had just broken up with her for the brunette so there was no-way in hell she was just going to just sit in the side-lines while they rekindled their relationship. Besides she hadn't lost hope on Finn just yet, she _would _get him back and they _will _be Prom King and Queen next year, so here she was sitting next to the midget and completely dreading what was sure to be a long, long journey.

The just as suspected she entered hell as soon as she sat down,

"Greetings Quinn, I hope the day is treating you well so far. I am positively excited for the adventure that is ahead of us, but as a dedicated performer I must keep my nerves to a minimum so I can save up any adrenaline I have for the performance that is to come. Seeing as you are not partaking in any solos you must feel somewhat relieved that you don't have to worry as much, I on the other hand have so much to take into consideration. I feel nationals has been thrown upon me rather suddenly and the fact the day has _only_ 24 hours is utterly unfair, wouldn't you agree? Anyway Quinn, I must say I am pleasantly surprised that you did not change seats with any of our companions, so this must therefore mean that you are prepared to start an acquaintanceship with me. That would be for the best, and I have pursued you for the past two years for a friendship, but I suppose our recent confrontations have led us to an understandable civility, but I must agree with you that a friendship is most definitely a better idea and I believe very strongly that we could be quite compatible, for reasons such as-"

By this point Quinn felt close to tears just thinking about the journey she was going to have to endure and she simply couldn't take it any more, "RuPaul, if you continue to talk in paragraphs I am going to have to kill you... Actually scratch that, if you continue to _talk_. Period. I _will_ kill you." The brunette looked at Quinn with an absolutely horrified expression but the blonde held her hand out before she had a chance to talk back. The venom in her hazel eyes told the diva she was being deadly serious and she decided that maybe it _might_ be beneficial to remain quiet. Besides she needed to rest her voice for nationals anyway.

So, there they sat in an extremely uncomfortable silence. Quinn however decided the awkwardness was definitely better than listening to Berry ramble on. The blonde did however take this unusual silence to really study the diva, she gave her a once over and wasn't surprised by the disgusting choice of attire she was wearing. Seriously! What did Finn, Puck and Jesse see in this girl? They were all popular good looking guys and yet they went after _manhands_, it was just wrong. Ok, sure she could sing... her talent _was _undeniable, and maybe she did have nice eyes. But that was it, there was absolutely nothing attractive about her. Alright so her legs were toned and suprisingly long for someone of her height, but that alone wasn't a good enough reason to risk your popularity for was it? Quinn turned to look out of the window in a huff, it was _infuriating_ how someone so annoying did so well in the boyfriend department when it had taken her, the head cheerio, a hell of a lot of effort to reach the position she is in. As the blonde stared out the window she carried on wondering what was so great about Rachel freakin' Berry.

_Ok_, Quinn thought to herself. She had reached the conclusion that Rachel Berry could sing, had lovely eyes, long toned legs, a desirable figure, a mouth-watering ass, squeezable breast, irresistible hair, a dazzling smile _and_ she maybe, sorta, smelt like summer. But this was all beside the point, Rachel Berry was a loser and although she hated to admit it, the diva was slightly attractive but she was still a loser and no-one should sink themselves to that level. No-one! But why did they? This is what confused her, it seemed that once they had Berry once they couldn't help but go back for more, look at Finn and Jesse for Christ's sakes they were both extremely popular guys and yet they were practically fighting over the girl. Maybe, Quinn thought, if _she _were to kiss Rachel it might give her some clue as to what the big fuss was about and it also didn't hurt that she had kind of always wanted to kiss her, because her lips did look really soft and she bet they tasted like- Ok she was going a little off track there and none of that really mattered, but she had got the idea in her head now and Quinn Fabray was a strong, independent woman who stuck to her guns. So that was it, the final decision had been made, she _would_ be kissing Rachel Berry during this flight whether the brunette wanted it or not. Although Quinn had an inkling that manhands wouldn't mind being kissed by her, because lets face she is Quinn Fabray the most beautiful girl at McKinley and quite possibly the whole of Lima, so who wouldn't want to kiss her? At this thought a slightly evil smirk crept up onto her face and it wasn't until Rachel caught her eye with a somewhat panicked expression that she realised she had been staring. She quickly turned away from being caught and promptly proceeded to smack her head on the window... well that wasn't obvious, like _at all_. Sighing at her stupidity Quinn stole a glance at Rachel who was _still _staring at her with confusion written on her face. Jesus she might as well just take a picture and it was starting to freak Quinn out now.

"Jesus Treasure Trail, take a picture much?" At this Rachel raised her eyebrows accusingly as if to say 'Well, Quinn I could say the same for you couldn't I?' this annoyed Quinn to no-end, even when she wasn't talking she still managed to communicate and ultimately piss her off in the process. She just didn't understand what it was about this girl, she got on just fine with all the other losers in Glee club but there was something about Rachel that just got her so... Frustrated? Heated? Turned o- Anyway the point is that it was beyond annoying, but Quinn concluded that was pretty much Rachel Berry summed up in one word. She just sneered in reply to Rachels silent question which in turn cause the brunette to huff in annoyance, stamp her foot _and_ perform a somewhat perfect diva storm-out on a freakin' plane and Quinn had to admit that was, kind of impressive.

After waiting half a minute Quinn realised she had just been provided with the perfect opportunity to execute her plan. Glancing around at the rest of the Glee club she saw that everyone was either too engrossed in the on-flight film or conversation that none of them had noticed the disagreement between her and Rachel, meaning they hadn't noticed her storm off to the bathroom either. Quinn smirked to herself as her inner-self rejoiced, this was just too perfect and now she wouldn't have to risk anyone seeing and she would just ensure Rachels discretion after the kissing had taken place. Because if she was quite honest with herself she had really waited far too long for this... not that she would ever admit that or anything. With a look of sheer determination on her face Quinn rose from her seat surely but quickly and scurried over to the toilet door, it was actually quite difficult to not giggle like a school girl because she was kind of really excited about this, but the excitement of kissing Rachel Berry was something she would look into later. Right now she just _needed _to find out if her lips really were as soft as they looked. Just as Quinn reached the door Rachel opened it, however the brunette didn't even have the chance to be surprised by the blondes sudden appearance when a strong hand was placed over her mouth and she was shoved- somewhat forcefully- back into bathroom. When both girls were firmly inside Quinn quickly poked her head out the door and after confirming to herself that no-one seemed to have noticed she snapped it shut and turned the lock. Rachel was still standing there and for once in her life she was actually speechless, how odd. Yet just as she found her voice again and was about to give Quinn a stern talking to the cheerleader beat her to the punch,

"God, _please_ don't shout. You can talk, just quietly. Ok?" Quinn seemed really serious and Rachel took a few seconds to analyse the situation; So her arch-nemesis, who minutes earlier had threatened her death, was now locking her in a bathroom... with no-one around to witness anything. Ok now Rachel was terrified.

Seeing the fear on Rachels face, Quinn just huffed to herself,

"Jesus Berry, you all act like I'm some sort of serial killer or something... I'm not going to murder you. I swear. Scouts honour." For some reason this caused Rachel to visibly relax, as too why she was taking her enemies word for it she had no clue but she did, and she didn't really have time to think about such mundane things right now. She was after all locked in a small toilet with a girl who hated her. Despite her belief that Quinn was in fact _not _going to murder her and flush her severed head down the toilet she was still having difficultly finding her voice, though it was always this way with the blonde, something about the girl just got her so... Flustered? And she suspected she had a similar effect on the cheerleader herself.

"W-well Qu-inn, what exactly a-are you pl-a-anning on doing to me then?" Rachel had tried to keep her voice from shaking but clearly she had not succeeded. Quinn was kind of shocked that she was drawing this out from the diva, and she quirked her eyebrow up in obvious amusement and she took a step closer to her. Rachels automatic reaction to this was to take a step back, but alas! The back of her knees were met with the toilet... great, and they really were uncomfortably close now.

"Well... you see there's just one thing I _really_ want to try. But I think I'll just show you rather than tell you." Before Rachel even had a chance to question the blonde, Quinns face was closing in on her own, hazel eyes were locked on her lips as she seemed to move in slow motion towards her, the brunette was completely clueless as to what was happening and what she was meant to do until she felt a soft yet firm pair of lips press against hers and- Oh! _Ohh- _it was... wonderful. On the other side Quinn had completely lost all coherent thought because yes her lips are as soft as they look and no she didn't use a cliché flavoured lip balm like 'Very Berry' but rather 'Vanilla' and, well, Quinn _adored_ vanilla... she just didn't know whether her love for the flavour came before or after she tasted it on Rachels lips. But all this was beside the point because she, Quinn Fabray, was kissing her, Rachel Berry, and it was, completely and utterly, amazing. She wasn't even going to try and deny that fact because honestly they were still kissing and she was totally caught up in the moment. Quinn slanted her mouth against the brunettes and pushed her body forwards against Rachels, causing one of them to whimper. As the blonde gently swiped her tongue against the divas lips she took the time to appreciate the seemingly perfect height difference between the two of them because they did kind of, completely fit. This was until she realised Rachel was _denying _her access into her mouth, now this would just not do, so the blonde grabbed the back of Rachels neck, drawing her in closer and somewhat forcefully pushed her tongue into the shorter girls mouth and then she let out a dominating groan as their tongues finally met. At this forced intrusion Rachel had a somewhat surprising reaction, she became utterly turned on and she definitely felt a gush of wetness... down _there_. God, Rachel thought to herself, she really was a freak to get excited by this, unfortunately she was a teenager with strong hormones and it seemed her body had a life of its own as her hands found there way too Quinns back, grabbing at her shirt as she pulled the blonde in impossibly closer. Quinn was shocked and completely joyous when she felt Rachel finally give in. Then as she won the battle of dominance between their mouths, she grabbed the brunettes waist tightly and slipped a toned thigh between the girls legs, she did take a moment to consider that she was taking this a bit further then she had planned, but she just could not for the life of her find it in herself to care.

Rachel had quite simply never been this turned on in her life, what she had felt with her previous boyfriends during their 'make-out sessions' wasn't even a tingle in comparison to this _explosion_ that was currently occurring with Quinn. She didn't know what had become of herself, here she was in a public rest room locking lips with a girl, and the head cheerleader at that. But if she was quite honest at this particular moment in time, she really didn't care. So she didn't hesitate when she opened her legs wider to allow Quinns leg direct access to her core and she didn't hold in the moan as she ground down into it.

"Oh my... _Godd_. Quinn!" She couldn't help herself and she started humping the girls leg erratically it was shocking as too how close she had gotten so quickly, she could feel her juices soaking through onto Quinns bare thigh but this just made things easier as she glided along her leg, she didn't focus on the motion but rather that the leg had direct contact with her clit, she moved in quick, jagged motions which sent white shocks straight down her body, her eyes were rolling back into her head as Quinns name repeatedly fell from her lips.

"Fuck! Yeah Rachel. You like that? You like humping my leg? That's right. Say. My. Fucking. Name." Quinn emphasised every word with a sharp jolt of her leg straight up into Rachels dripping core. The blonde wasn't really sure what was happening. She had just planned to kiss the diva to see what all the fuss was about. But this? No she had not planned this, but _this _was amazing. With every breathy moan and whimper that left the shorter girls mouth Quinn felt her core throb with undeniable pleasure. To be perfectly honest though she wasn't really focusing on her own release she just had this complete fixation on getting Rachel to come, she wondered what amazing noises she would make and how beautiful her face would look as she reached the ultimate climax. Quinn could tell the girl was close, her breaths were coming in more sharply and her movements less controlled, a look of complete ecstasy was drawn across the brunettes sweaty brow as she continued to hump Quinns leg with a fierce determination. This was when the blonde realised she didn't want it to end yet, she wanted to draw this out, to explore the diva in every way possible. Because what if she never allowed herself to lose control with the singer like this again, and what if Rachel _hated_ her after this. She simply could not allow for the possibility that she may never get a chance to do this again and she would _not_ allow herself to regret something as amazing as this.

So, somewhat reluctantly Quinn forced her leg out from between the divas legs, but quickly grabbed the smaller girl around the waist as she almost collapsed in desperation,

"_F-fuck_ Quinn! No, p-p-please don't stop- God. I'm so close. So close." Quinn could see the girl humping at the air beneath her, absolutely desperate for some sort of friction, the blondes eyes rolled up into her head with sheer desperation to remain in control of her actions. Seeing Rachel so, so out of control, was making it almost impossible to not slam her leg between the brunettes and letting the girl hump her way to an explosive release. But Quinn was selfish, she wanted to feel the warm tightness of the girl around her fingers, she wanted to glide her tongue through the divas drenched folds and see if she tasted as good as she had always imagined and honestly, she wanted them to bring each other to a climax together. Because, yes! She had imagined this happening... like a lot, she was just never prepared to admit it to herself, so if she was finally allowing herself to give in to her deepest desires then she was freakin' going to enjoy it. Alright?

"God, Rachel. I want you _so _bad. Look how desperate you are for me to take you. Is that what you want? Do you want me to ram my fingers inside of you so hard that you will feel me for _weeks_? Just say the word Rachel, and I'll do it." As Quinn was saying this she had moved her hand down between there bodies and was firmly running her fingers over the brunettes underwear and with every word she breathed into Rachels ear she could feel her getting wetter and wetter. She just needed to say it was ok, because she _knew_ it was the girls first time and she really didn't want to take advantage of her... even if she kind of already had.

"Fuck yes. Quinn. Take me. Now, god _please take me!_" Quinn looked up to the ceilings and thanked the heavens that Rachel had said yes, because she honestly wasn't sure if she would have had the strength to pull away,

"Oh God Rach, I'm gunna make you feel so fucking good. We just got to be quiet ok baby?" Neither girl made a comment on the use of the word 'baby,' because honestly what could be said? Rachel just nodded at the question and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to remain silent. Quinn quivered with the sheer excitement of what she was about to do, she quickly hooked her fingers in the brunettes panties and pulled them down in a quick motion, just allowing them to drop down but not bothering to take them all the way off. Because frankly she was in a rush here, her slender fingers fumbled through Rachels slick folds, the girl was so wet that Quinn was having great difficulty in providing the friction that the girl was sure to be seeking. Apparently Rachel didn't mind though because as soon as flesh on flesh contact was made she started humping the blondes hand without a care in the world, just absolutely desperate for the release that was building up inside her,

"Shit, Quinn! More!Moremoremore. P-_please_. In-inside. Now!" Rachel whimpered this suprisingly quietly that Quinn had trouble deciphering what she had said, but when she did work it out her knees almost gave out, because that could quite easily be the hottest thing anyone had said to her. And truthfully she was kind of touched that a girl like Rachel was prepared to give her virginity so easily to her, and Quinn was more than aware that Rachel Berry was not easy,

"Fuck baby, yes I'm gunna take you so hard." She pushed two fingers down and rubbed around the girls soaking entrance, she could feel the divas insides quiver with every touch she provided and it took serious self control to not ram her fingers inside of her. "But Rach, I'm sorry it's going to hurt ok? But I promise I'll be gentle and I promise it will feel good. Do you trust me?" Rachel nodded quickly to the blondes question, she was just so desperate for Quinn to fill the aching emptiness that she was feeling, but she still heard the words she was saying and she felt tears spring to her eyes at how... _considerate_ the blonde was being, it was almost like she cared and if she was perfectly honest with herself this was all kind of perfect- public toilet aside of course. Rachel did not however have time to dwell on the blondes sincerity as one slender finger slide inside of her, she was so wet that she felt no pain at this and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep quiet, it felt... odd but not un-pleasurable. She could here Quinn whispering sweet words of apologies and at this she felt her heart clench painfully and not wanting the blonde to worry she quickly reassured her,

"It doesn't hurt baby. J-just. Can I- Can you- More?" Rachel felt suddenly bashful but all thoughts of embarrassment went out the window when Quinn gently pushed in a second finger. Ok! So _that_ hurt.

Quinn was shocked by the emotions she was feeling, it was... strange. She _really _didn't want to hurt Rachel, she wanted her first time to be amazing and she didn't want her to regret it. She most definitely had to admit that she _was _having definite feelings for the tiny brunette and she was surprised that she didn't really mind, at all. But that was something she would have to look into later because right now she just wanted to make Rachel feel good. And she could see the expression on her face was of pain not pleasure,

"I'm so sorry baby. It's ok, if you want me to stop just say." She started to pull her fingers out slowly when Rachel gasped and then held her wrist in place,

"No, _god_. Don't stop. Th-that, _that_ feeelss good." Quinn studied the brunettes face to make sure she wasn't lying, when she was sure she wasn't she slowly pushed back in curling her fingers up in the process trying to find that little spot that would definitely make the girl feel good. After a few seconds of awkward wiggling Rachels eyes opened and she let out a little squeak of pleasure. There it is. The blonde took a few moments to remember the depth and angel she was in before pulling out and then pushing back in slowly but firmly, hoping that she would hit it again.

"ohmyfuckinggodQuinndon'teverfuckingstop." Quinn let out a little chuckle at this. Yep she got it again, after a few minutes of cautious thrusting the blonde started to pick up the pace now she was sure all the pain was over. The only sounds were that of wet flesh colliding together and Rachels desperate moans of more and harder and faster. And really who was Quinn to deny the girl?

"Fuck yeah take it baby. Do you like it huh? Me thrusting my fingers into you? God, your so tight and warm I could do this forever." Rachel couldn't form words any more, the feel of Quinn ramming into her so hard combined with the things she was saying in her ear were almost to much to cope with. By this point she was thrashing around so hard trying desperately to keep quiet and she could see that Quinn was struggling to hold her up so she adjusted her legs quickly in an attempt to keep some balance but ended up slamming her thigh straight up into the blondes core. Quinn let out a loud groan at this but Rachel couldn't find it in herself to care if anyone heard any more, all she knew was she wanted Quinn to make more sounds like that. So she grabbed the blondes ass and pulled her firmly against her leg and feeling the full extent of the blondes arousal very almost sent her over the edge,

"Oh g-god Quinn! I can feel-eel yo-u. Yo-ur so fucking- yes right there- we-wet for me- _FUCK!_" Quinn was almost embarrassed by how close she was but she just focused on Rachel instead, she looked so beautiful right now as she thrusted into her and she simple couldn't wait another second for her to come. As she humped the brunettes leg she angled herself so her body thrusted against the hand that was pushing into Rachel, causing her to ram into the girl harder and faster. It wasn't possible for either of them to say words any more, they just held eye contact and moaned into each others mouths, saying everything they needed to say with a look alone. They each thrusted hard against the other creating an earth-shattering friction that quickly sent them both over the edge,

"Fuuuucccck yess RACH! OH GOD!" Quinn violently shook against Rachels toned leg riding out her orgasm and her face contorting into pure pleasure was enough to send Rachel over as well,

"QuinnQuinnQuinnQUINNQUUUIINNN!" Despite the fact that she was close to passing out Quinn continued to ram her fingers deep inside of the brunette, making sure to draw out every second of pleasure for her and she very nearly came again herself when she felt the divas walls clench tightly against her fingers and a very prominent wetness gushing over her hand.

The next few moments were spent in a collective silence as both girls tried desperately to catch their breaths. When Quinn finally managed to gain some resemblance of life she slowly withdrew her now slick fingers from Rachel causing a sharp quiver of aftershocks through the girl. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into the hazel one's in front of her, she was well aware that this right here was the deciding moment. Was Quinn going to turn nasty again and pretend this never happened? Or was she actually going to give into what she was feeling? Because Rachel _knew_ that the blonde felt it too, she knew she felt the connection that had just been made between the two of them, and the diva herself was not prepared for Quinn to throw away something that had the potential to be beautiful, something she herself had been searching for through various boyfriends.

"Quinn... _please!_" Quinn knew what Rachel was asking and she wanted so badly, _so badly_, to be strong enough to give it to her. She just didn't know whether she was strong enough to give it to her, because despite this persona the blonde portrayed to everyone she was still very much a teenager girl who wanted someone to love... and someone to love her.

"Its ok Rach- I promise it will be ok." At this she pulled the brunettes face into hers for a scorching kiss, their tongues immediately met but this time there was no forcefulness or battle for dominance it was just them, using their dancing tongues to convey the emotions they were feeling and making silent promises to the other. Quinn knew at this point that she would at least _try_, she didn't know why and she had no clue as to why it was Rachel Berry that made her want to risk her popularity and family but she didn't really want to question it anyway. Honestly she knew she could very easily fall in love with the tiny diva and from the way Rachel was kissing her she knew the brunette could fall in love with her as well, and she supposed that maybe it was worth the risk.

After helping each other to clean up and try and look slightly presentable they remembered that they were in fact on a plane and all of their friends were outside. Quinns hand found Rachels and after some nervous giggling they both straightened their backs, lifted their heads high and opened the bathroom door. This was where they were met with none other than Santana Lopez who was looking incredibly... smug? And it didn't go unnoticed that the entirety of the glee club were swivelled around in their chairs to gawk at the unlikely pair. Surprisingly this did not deter Quinn, it was actually Rachel who freaked out and tried to pull her hand out from the blondes, but Quinn was having none of it and just held on tighter. The blonde turned to the nervous girl and gave her small hand a squeeze of reassurance and then swooped down for a soft kiss,

"Rach... Its ok. We can do this together ok?" Quinns gentle whispers against her lips immediately calmed the diva, which in itself was a pretty impressive task, Rachel just nodded weakly in silent agreement and sent a shaky smile the blondes way. At this Quinn straightened up once more and turned sharply to Santana, daring her to say something. The Latinas eyebrows had shot up at the kiss but the surprise soon wiped off her face to be replaced with one that seemed to say 'I really don't give a fuck.'

"About fucking time Q. Now if your done joining the mile high club move the fucks outs of my way." Quinn and Rachel remained standing both shocked to the point that they couldn't move. "I'm fucking serious Q, take Berry and go sit the fuck down. I needs to pee." At this Santana just shoved them out the way and rushed into the toilet in quick desperation, muttering something about it stinky like sweaty sex on the way. Quinn and Rachel just turned to each other and giggled both out of confusion and, quite frankly, relief. And to add to their shock it seemed the rest of the glee club were still murmuring and nodding in agreement with the Latinas words and quite honestly they seemed pretty uninterested, turning to Rachel Quinn smiled a soft smile and pulled them back to their seats,

"Come on Rach, lets do this."

Neither girl was going to deny that it was going to be hard or that they weren't going to fight. They were. They didn't know if they would break up tomorrow or in three years, they were just prepared to try because as it turned out Quinn was a really nice person and Rachel was actually kind of cool when she calmed down and they didn't really have to try and change because they just sort of bought the best out in each other. So all along Quinn just needed Rachel and well Rachel needed her too. As they sat down hands still in twined they smiled at each other, in a silent understanding that they were willing to try and, honestly, that's all they needed to do.

To his credit it only took Finn Hudson ten minutes to catch up,

"Wait!... What?" And ten minutes was pretty quick for him.

**A/N: Ok, so I got totally carried away with that haha! And it ended up being more about emotions then smut... sorry? Anyway I would reaallly appreciate a review cause I need to know if I should do something like this again.**

**To be honest I've kind of given up on my other story but that's because I find it really hard to do the whole chapter at a time thing, so I'm currently writing a new story but I'm going to finish it before I post it... Its a proper beast (I'm already on chapter 20 hehe) but look out for it cause I think you'll like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
